


Secret Love Song

by Bexinthecity247



Category: The Durrells (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spiros teases Louisa, Yes it's a little mix song, but i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexinthecity247/pseuds/Bexinthecity247
Summary: Spiros, Louisa, a wall. Need I say more?





	Secret Love Song

Her eyes settled on the tea cup in front of her. Her heart was doing a samba against her rib cage and she could hear him breathing beside her. Neither had spoken since they’d sat down, but the silence that had cloaked over them was not an awkward one.

She listened for the love birds singing their secret love songs and looked at him from beneath her eyelashes. He smiled at her in a way that made her weak, and mirrored him. He reached out and took her hand, entangling her fingers with his and she let out a small girlish giggle as her love grew deeper.

A boy burst through the door that led to the kitchen, his backpack adorned with his trusted net. Louisa and Spiros surreptitiously pulled apart. Their love was no longer a secret but they were still unsure how to exhibit it around others.

“Hello Gerrys,” Spiros said, a different kind of smile across his face, though no less warm. 

“Hello Spiros!” Gerry, in his ever charismatic charm, greeted as he strafed alongside the house.

“Darling, where are you going?” Louisa called, rising out of her chair. Gerry stopped, scrunching up his face before turning to face her.

“Theo said there were some lilac crested newts down at the river, I want to catch some,” he said, taking another step away.

“What?! No! We have too many animals as it is! We can’t afford to feed any more,” she cried.

“It’ll be fine,” Gerry said as he turned and started to walk away, slowly at first, before his gait turned into a jog. Louisa made to follow him, but a hand on her arm pulled her back.

“Let him go,” Spiros said, his face leaning in close to hers. 

What were they talking about again? She wondered as her eyes focused on his lips. Butterflies erupted in her stomach and he guided her to the wall. Her back touched it and she trailed her hands up his jacket.

“But we have so many animals already,” she protested feebly as he leaned in. Bypassing her mouth, he kissed her neck, so lightly she almost didn’t feel it. “Two pelicans, a dog…God knows how many bumble bees,” her voice became a tremble when his hand touched her jaw, grazing along it until his fingers were in her hair, caressing the delicate curls.

“Mhm,” he hummed against her.

“There’s a bat somewhere,” the words came out an octave higher as he kissed her throat, his tongue dancing over her hot flesh. Her whole body gave an involuntary shudder and a moan worked free. “Spiders, fla-” she broke off as his hand trailed down to her chest, sliding under her blouse just enough to flicker along her collarbone. She swallowed. “Flamingos,” the word became a whisper.

He grinned to himself as he kissed her throbbing pulse, evidently pleased with the effect he was having on her.

“Dormice,” she added with a small cry.

“Dormice, yes,” he murmured in her ear before taking her earlobe between his teeth, nibbling it gently. Her breath caught and her hands buried themselves in the nape of his neck.

“Dragonflies…” she said. “Two pelicans…”

“You say that on already,” he teased with a small laugh. She could feel his hot breath on her skin and she moaned again. His hand trailed down to her waist, then the small of her back. He slid his hand into the back of her skirt and pulled the bottom of her blouse out. She let out a breathless gasp when he touched the bare skin of her back.

“A scorpion,” she whispered as his finger tips floated up and down her spine. “Six rabbits.”

He hummed against her neck, nipping at her skin and trying to ignore the feel of her hands playing with his hair. This was his game. Unfortunately, he too, was beginning to come undone.

“Two pelic-” he bit the words off, pressing his mouth to hers. It still took her breath away whenever he kissed her but she’d sooner rather suffocate than let him go. One of his hands remained pressed against her bare back, the other came to her face, tangling in her hair. His tongue crashed against hers and heaven was descending on them.

“Oh do leave my mother alone, Spiros,” Larry chuckled as he floated past them. “You’ll give poor Lugaretzia a heart attack.”


End file.
